Living a Lie
by Android 22
Summary: UPDATE: Chapter II has been realeased! (Please review, I may stop writing if I don't get reviews) I stink at writing summaries, so I won't write one. Just read the story, if you like Action-Romance, this is the story for you. R-R, C-C, flames allowed!


**Author's Note:** Hey, I just want to throw in a brief advertisement. Make sure you read the story **Seiku Saga **that is also by me! If you like this, you'll definitely enjoy it.

**Brief Background:** I was inspired to write this story because of everyday life. I am just going to take my life and throw a DBZ-Crossover with it. I also want to thank my close friend Gypsee Girl for allowing me to use her character Drea.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters, nor do I own Drea. But I do make my claim to Sugoroh, and any names and titles in this fiction.

Bold – Sugoroh's thoughts Italic- Flashbacks/Memories/Dreams etc.

* * *

**Living a Lie**

**Chapter 1: Discoveries

* * *

**

**Present day, Earth…**

I looked out the window. The tiny beads of rain trickling down, and the ebony sky occasionally flickering with a flash of brilliant white light. I heard a creak in the floorboards. "Who's there?" I called into the night. I eagerly stared at my door, waiting for someone to scream. "Go to bed, Sugoroh! It's a school night!" But there was nothing. My head sank into the pillow, and I lolled into my dreamland.

"Sugoroh?" 

"_Yeah?"_

"_Come with me..."_

"_To where, Chloe?"_

"_To the future!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Your destiny lies in the future"_

"_I've got a destiny in the future?"_

"_Yes, you are to destroy the Emperor"_

"_What the heck is an Emperor?"_

"_THE Emperor."_

"_Chloe, be quiet. Leave me alone..."_

"_But I can't, He'll get me Sugoroh."_

"_Who?"_

"_Are you listening to me? WAKE UP!"_

"_Chloe?"_

"_WAKE UP MORON! YOU'RE GOING TO MISS THE BUS!"_

I opened my eyes, to see my sister Mia standing in my doorway. She was wearing her pink tube top, with some rugged blue jeans, and a pink purse flung over her shoulder, with her blonde hair in a ponytail. "Mia?" I asked.

"No time! Get dressed!" she shrieked. "You are such a dork Sugoroh! If I have to drive both of us to school, you're in for it!" She rushed out my door with a sigh of anger and disappointment. I yawned and reached for my warped up glasses. I gaped in horror when the first sight that met my eyes was a digital clock that read: 8:24.

"Holy crap! I gotta get dressed!" I went scrambling to my drawer and pulled out the clothes that were spewing out. I threw on my long john shirt, and pulled a black t-shirt over it. I threw on a pair of Duck-head blue jeans and stuffed by school bag. I flung it over my shoulder, and ran out flew out the door. I saw Mia getting on the bus, she turned her head and beckoned me over with that "You are so dead!" expression on her face. I rolled my eyes and ran over as fast as I could. The bus ride there was un-eventful. One of the guys on the bus got in trouble for cussing our driver, Mrs. Terl out. The bus came to a screeching halt at Jones High School. Mia rushed over to a crowd of her preppy friends, while I went to the band room to chat with my friends. The bell finally rang, with some groans of disappointment from the hallways, everyone poured into their homerooms. First period passed, along with second, third, and fourth, but fifth period would just not die.

"Oh! Get it right! Do you have brains or mush Sugoroh!" chirped Mrs. Ethel, the math teacher. She screamed into my ear, for I couldn't comprehend the stupid polynomial problem. I couldn't even say polynomial for that matter. Just as I was about to smart off, the school counselor walked in. She motioned Mrs. Ethel over. After she whispered in her ear, Mrs. Ethel's eyes fell upon me. She went to her desk and grabbed a 1-inch think packet, and plopped it on my desk. "This is for failures like you, Sugoroh! Read it! Maybe you'll pass this class once it is complete!" I got out of my seat, and went to the counselor. We began to walk down the hall,

"Sugoroh?" she asked sweetly.

"What." I spat.

"Easy! I just wanted to ask you how your day has been so far." She continued, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I've just been jerked around all day, everything has just been rubbing me the wrong way today." I told her. I then froze. I just called Miss Santiago, Chloe, the same Chloe as the girl in my dream, the one who kept on saying, "destroy the Emperor".

"Pardon?" said Miss Santiago.

"I… I don't feel so good…" Then I fell black.

"_Run, Sugoroh!"_

"_I am, Chloe!"_

"_Look out! It's Drea!"_

"_Huh?"_

_"DREA!! DON'T HURT SUGOROH! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BAD TO YOU!"_

"_Chloe! No!"_

"_SUGOROH! I need you! NO YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU WON'T DIE! SUGOROH!!!"_

"CHLOE!!" I shouted as I raised me head. I was in the nurses' office. I looked around the room, seeing Mia shaking her head with that, "Oh my god, my brother is a nutcase" look in her eyes.

"Mr. Sugoroh, are you alright?" asked the nurse. "How many fingers am I holding up?" She said as she put up her pointer and middle.

"Two…" I droned as I pushed her hands down. "I'm fine. Let me go home."

"I don't think so, Mr. Sugoroh. Not until some serious questioning." Scolded the nurse.

"Oh, come on. Nurse lady, Sugoroh has always been a freak, ever since he was little." Whined Mia.

"I am appalled, Mia! Your brother might be seriously ill!" said the nurse.

"Yeah, a disease called, "psychopathic lunatic-itis"." Said Mia sarcastically. The nurse flashed a dark look at Mia.

"Okay, Sugoroh. Answer this question, "Who is Chloe?" Sugoroh stood up from the bed and grabbed his school bag. Mia got up as well.

"Sugoroh!" shouted the nurse.

"Shut up! I don't give a crap…" snapped Sugoroh. The nurse just dropped her jaw; Mia flashed a "told ya so." Look. Mia and myself walked out the door, and got on the bus. I just stared out the window, watching the trees go by.

* * *

**Future Namek…

* * *

**

Drea went tumbling face first into the lush Namekian soil. The Namek who had sprung the attack stood firm, with his arms crossed and a wicked smirk upon his face.

"Humph! I assume you're one of those assassins!" barked Drea as she sprung up. She reached over her back and drew her rapier from its sheath.

"The strong, silent type, eh? I'll make you talk!" Drea leapt into the air with power and grace, and brought the sword down upon the Namekian assassin's arm. He let out a terrible shriek of pain, as his former arm fell to the ground.

"A perfect cut! Wanna talk now? Oh, and by the way, you're a terrible faker. I honestly know you're not in pain." Assured Drea. The Namekian stowed his act away, and put on another smirk.

"What! What are you looking at?" snapped Drea. The severed arm then popped up and began to repeatedly slap Drea, each hit sending her skidding backwards. She charged a blue ki bolt in her hand and hurled it at the hand, which was incinerated.

"Ha! That lil' child's trick the best you got, Imperial Assassin!" saucily attacked Drea. The Namek took his newly regenerated arm and touched two fingers to his forehead, vanishing without a trace. Drea smirked, sheathed her rapier and balled her hands into fists. With a whishing noise, the Assassin reappeared behind Drea and slung a fist at her, with unmatched dexterity, Drea twirled around and blocked. The Namek then leapt into the air and beckoned Drea to follow.

"Destructso Disk!" shouted the assassin as he hurled 3 purple disks at Drea. She hastily dodged 2 of them, when one struck her backside, slashing a line of flesh on her back. The two remaining disks sliced a tree from its roots.

"Ouch! That hurt! Watch what you're doing with pointy objects!" barked Drea, as she clasped her wound. Drea faded out, leaving only an after-image behind. The assassin hastily looked around, his head jerking every which way.

"Batter up!" shouted Drea from behind him. The Namek swished around and his eyes opened wide as the fallen tree contacted with his chest, sending him flying into the emerald green Namekian waters.

"Take that, ya lil' jerk!" jeered Drea, as she tossed the fallen tree to the ground and stuck out her tongue. Drea finally saw the assassin on all fours coughing up water. She hovered down to him swiftly.

"So, ready to talk?" she slyly asked. The assassin lifted his head and glared at her. He stood up and crossed his arms.

"About what?" he spat.

"Well, did the Emperor send you?" she asked.

"What if he did?" he slyly answered.

"Ungh! You Imperial scum! I should kill you on the spot!" attacked Drea.

"You're the scum! Rebel captain!" he squawked.

"That's it! You're dead!" shouted Drea. She quickly grabbed the hilt of her rapier but it was too late, the assassin had struck her head, the weakest point of a saiyan, and Drea fell black.

* * *

**Emperor's Palace (Location Unknown)

* * *

**

Drea opened her eyes in a golden chamber; with a single throne infront of her, and in the throne sat the infamous Emperor.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Drea." Said the Emperor.

"Emperor Sugoroh, a face I'd hoped to never see." Spat Drea.

"Why the grumpy attitude, I am happy to see you, Drea." He whined with a sarcastic frown. "Oh, shut up, Rebel knave. Au Nuar!" called Emperor Sugoroh. And the Imperial Assassin stepped forward. "I want you to interrogate Miss Drea here, if she doesn't give us what we need, take her to the dungeon." Au Nuar nodded and approached Drea.

"Role-reversal, eh?" laughed Au Nuar with his arms crossed.

"That was a dirty trick, you jerk!" said Drea as she stood up. Au Nuar slapped Drea.

"Don't talk back to me! I have my battle methods! Now, where is the last Time Capsule?" barked Au Nuar.

"Up your butt and around the corner." Chuckled Drea. Au Nuar raised his arm to slap Drea, but she caught it in mid air.

"This isn't funny, Drea!" gasped Au Nuar.

"To bad!" she spoke. Drea took her free hand and hit the other side of Au Nuar's neck, causing him to fall to the ground. Drea smirked, and stepped toward Emperor Sugoroh.

"Very good!" congratulated the Emperor. "Come Chloe, take him to the Rejuvenation Chamber!" barked the Emperor. In the corner of Drea's eye, a beautiful girl stepped out. She had chin length blonde hair, and milky white skin, and she was adorned in an elegant pink dress.

"Yes, Master." She said, as she tapped Au Nuar's body, and she and the body vanished into thin air.

"Well, now that I took the garbage out, here are my demands. I challenge you to a battle, If I win, you are to surrender to planet Earth, and the empire is to be put under the Rebel's control." The Emperor smirked.

"Alright, you've got a deal, let's go!" said Sugoroh joyously as he got out of his chair. Drea began to bombard him with punches, only making his body bobble back and forth like a punching bag.

"Argh! I hate people who fight like you! Why aren't you putting ANY effort into this?" shouted Drea.

"Well, you're not that challenging." Shyly explained Emperor Sugoroh as he looked down at his feet. He then looked up at Drea and smirked, but if you want my full power… DIE!" Sugoroh then faded out and appeared behind Drea.

The Emperor had both of his hands infront of his forehead, and unleashed a terrifying attack, "TAIYOKEN!" he shouted as a blinding white light engulfed Drea...

* * *

Did you like it? Please R/R, C/C, anything! I need the reviews! The sooner you review, the sooner I update.

Chapter 2: Chloe's Plan


End file.
